


Abuhul Calls To Abuhul

by Rosencrantz



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Academia, Bad Ideas, Epistolary, Future Fic, Gen, Miskatonic University, Missing Scene, Narrator gets a name, The Necronomicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the HP Lovecraft's short story The Hound. Mostly a coda. If you assume that nothing happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuhul Calls To Abuhul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunchales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunchales/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely betas Rav and [Measured Words](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words).
> 
> This entry from the Necronomicon is based off a line from [The Hound](http://www.hplovecraft.com/writings/texts/fiction/h.aspx) and is from the John Dee translation, as partial as it is.

_From the notes of John Dee's English translation of the Necronomicon, as edited by Anat Muldoon of Miskatonic University in 1911_ :

A green hue They favoured, the Abuhul, a host it makes. Forever seeking, forever at hand. For its power be unimaginable its grace unheard and unseen, seek it thusly and say not Their word. At night They - _[Marginal Notes: The ink appears to have run here]_ \- for hundreds gone. At night it will follow at night you shall know.

Abuhul calls to Abuhul. _[Marginal Notes: Dee here appears to have attempted to draw the original page's illustration. In black and white lines, his drawing shows a pendant or amulet with a carving of some sort of animal, possible a hound of a sphinx (is the Abuhul really Abu al-Haul? Dee would not likely make a mistake like that, however, casting doubt on that idea.) and a skull beneath it. The lines are shaky.]_ You cannot pacify Them, its foul puissance fills the world around its presence. Abuhul calls to Abuhul.

_[Marginal Notes: Another drawing of the Abuhul(?), this time from the side. Its malformed posture and tortured face make it unclear what this creature truly is. There are no further drawings of the object.]_

Beseech with prayer. Hear Their servant, the ululation in the obscurity of the darkness. It will be known. Abuhul calls to Abuhul.

To touch is to join Abuhul. Their cognizance fills their vessel. You that know the dead that lie, that take what rightfully buried lies, Abuhul calls to you. You will add to Abuhul. Abuhul calls to Abuhul.

_[Marginal Notes: Here there is a new illustration, not of the object but of a large creature of indeterminate origin. A monstrous face both human and animal on a body that could be hound or lion. The hand that recorded this drawing was shaking badly and the fine details are lacking, to say the least!]_

Abuhul of the City, They created Abuhul and sent Abuhul seeking to add to its power. To touch Abuhul is to join Abuhul's power. To worship Abuhul is to join Abuhul's power. To take Abuhul pleases Them and Abuhul will return to Them with what Abuhul has gained. They will grow pleased with Abuhul. Your essence shall increase, adding to the completion. Abuhul calls to Abuhul.

Notes from Allison Kearney, October 3rd, 1955:

_When I began to catalogue the estate of Lord Royston Hawtrey, I found an abundance of florid gothic frippery of limited interest. But his journal, what a prize! I've come back many times to his final entry, the suicide note. I believe the 'Abuhul' is the same as the amulet that Hawtrey mentions robbing from a shallow pauper’s grave in Holland in the entry._

_Many features coincide - Hawtrey describes the amulet as being of a sphinx-like creature, as does Muldoon, and looking at the drawings, I'm forced to agree. The name is strikingly similar to the Great Sphinx of Gaza's Arabic name, Abū al-Haul. The names "Father of Dread" or "The Terrifying One" fits nicely with what Hawtrey claims to have encountered. But would John Dee have made such a strange translation error? John Dee was one of the most learned men of his era with a vast library and interest in all esoteric, and the great sphinx would certainly have been of interest to him. There is no reason he would have mangled the name so direly. Therefore, I can only assume that if there is a connection, it is not one borne of confusion. Or does the Arabic derive from another secret, forbidden, name, older than their approximation - perhaps from some long-forgotten ancient cult?_

_Hawtrey never refers to the amulet by name, saying only that it was in the Necronomicon. Dee's notes are incomplete, but I feel that this is most definitely the item referred to._

_Only one inconsistency remains in my thesis that the amulets are the one and the same: Hawtrey claimed to be hunted by a hound. The drawings themselves are nebulous, impossible to truly be sure what you see and Hawtrey couldn't be bothered to do his own impression, nor did his associate. At least, if they did, nothing remains of Hawtrey's destruction of their shared home. If you see my enclosed re-drawings where I attempt to make sense of the lines, you'll see evidence to why I believe that the creature itself, by which of course I mean the amulet, was a sphinx. Hawtrey's journal showed he was deeply afraid of this 'hound' he and his associate, a 'St. John' had managed to bring to life and that it was somehow hunting him._

_To go further with this, after this 'hound' slaughters St. John and later a family of thieves, when Hawtrey comes to the grave in Holland again he claims in his final entry the body had begun rebuilding itself. Is this what's meant by " _To touch Abuhul is to join Abuhul's power. To worship Abuhul is to join Abuhul's power_ "? That Abuhul will add you to its body? A man's, most likely St. John's, remains were found where Hawtrey wrote about burying them, as torn apart as he said. As well, I've confirmed a gruesome mass killing during the time and place Hawtrey gives for the thieves._

_Where did the Abuhul go? Hawtrey lost it to the thieves, but claims to have seen it again on the 'ghoul's' body._

_I move we mount an expedition to Holland to retrieve the Abuhul from the grave of the 'ghoul' Hawtrey originally robbed and where it went back to lay, according to Hawtrey. To hold a piece of the Necronomicon would be of immense scientific value._

From the Dean's journal, October 15th, 1955:

_Had to cut Kearney's funding today. Poor girl, academia can get you all wrapped up inside yourself. Best she retire soon._


End file.
